


And The Blind Shall See

by kronette



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of the few stories I've written that's set during DS9's fourth season. Bashir is spending all his time with O'Brien, and Garak misses their lunch dates. He takes a chance and tells Bashir how he's feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Blind Shall See

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 1996. After reviewing my early stories, I feel the need to apologize for how weepy I made the characters. I desperately want to fix the mush, but I'll leave it as-is for completionist's sake.

The Replimat wasn't particularly crowded today, and the tailor spotted who he was looking for right away. A feat worthy of a former Obsidian Agent; as the good doctor had been spending all his time with Chief O'Brien lately. To see him by himself was astonishing. To see him in the Replimat, and not Quark's, was unheard of.

Garak walked hesitantly up to the doctor, uncertainty shining in his eyes. "Doctor?"

Julian Bashir glanced up, a smile immediately blooming. "Garak! It's been awhile. Have a seat," he gestured to the empty place across from him.

Garak slid gracefully into the chair, folding his hands on the tabletop. He glanced about the Replimat, avoiding Julian's gaze.

When Garak didn't say anything, and didn't look like he was about to, a frown settled over Julian's features. "Garak, is something wrong?" He blinked in astonishment when Garak sighed.

"I'm not sure, doctor." Garak finally met Julian's gaze, his eyes startling clear.

Julian inhaled sharply at the deep sadness etched in the icy blue eyes. "Garak?" he whispered. "What's happened?"

"I wish I knew," the Cardassian mused quietly. His glance slid to the tabletop, not offering any more explanation.

"Garak!" Julian burst out sharply, "What is it? You can tell me," he added in a whisper, realizing how loudly he had shouted a second earlier. He rested his hand on the slightly rough material of the tailor's sleeve.

Garak studied the dark hand on his arm, then his eyes once again met Julian's. "I can't tell you, doctor," he choked out quietly. He carefully pulled his arm out from under the doctor's warm grasp. "For you are the problem," he added under his breath, quickly standing and making his way out of the Replimat with brisk strides.

Julian sat in stunned silence, his face paling at Garak's words.

~~~~~~

Julian strode into Garak's shop, his eyes blazing. "Garak, what did you mean back there?" he demanded, though his voice trembled. He was fighting between anger and fear, and the anger was winning out.

Garak continued running a scanner over some Andorian silk, but answered, "What do you mean, Doctor?" in a very calm, controlled voice.

Julian stomped over to Garak, snatching the scanner out of his hands. Startled, the tailor took a step back. "Damn it Garak! Why is it that you can never give me a straight answer!" His dark eyes were full of pain, hurt and confusion. "What did you mean when you said I was the problem?"

Intense pain flitted across Garak's features before he masked it. "It was nothing, Doctor. Just a little dramatics thrown in to liven up your mundane day," he muttered nonchalantly, trying to brush past the doctor, but Julian blocked his path.

"Garak, this isn't funny, and it's not for dramatics. Something is wrong. What is it?" Julian carefully studied his friend's face, noting the pale complexion and the drawn expression on his face. "Are you ill?"

Garak stepped back and angrily snapped, "No, Doctor, I am not ill. If your blind eyes cannot see, and your numbed brain cannot comprehend, than I shall not enlighten you. Leave, now, before I call security."

Julian's eyes widened in shock. He stuttered, "Ga-Garak, what's happened?" even as he felt understanding creeping up on his slow mind. Numb, indeed. Numb, blind and incredibly stupid. Blinking as his eyes filled, his voice thickened harshly as he whispered, "What's happened - between us? That's what you're referring to, isn't it?"

"Congratulations, Doctor. I'm sorry I don't have a prize for you. Perhaps I could buy you an ale. You seem fond of them lately. Or maybe some time in the holosuites?" Garak snapped sarcastically at him. His eyes narrowed as he dropped his sarcasm. "Yes, Doctor, I was referring to us. Our lunch dates. Our conversations. What I thought was our friendship. Has it all gone away? Has it faded, gone to fond memories and nothing more?"

Julian silently shook his head, unable to speak. The past few months ran through his mind; spending all his time with Miles; drinking, laughing, playing in the holosuites, keeping the Chief's mind off Keiko's absence. And completely cutting Garak out of his life. A choked sob escaped, and Julian finally whispered, "I'm so sorry, Garak."

Garak desperately fought from taking the young man in his arms. He should have known better. The doctor never did see what was plainly in front of him. It always took something - usually himself - to tell him what he should see. "Julian," the Cardassian began huskily, surprised at the sound of his own voice, "I do not really blame you. You have always been a bit - naive, shall we say. I chose to stay silent about this, hoping you would realize something was amiss." Garak's voice broke. "What I am sorry about is that you didn't come to that realization on your own."

Julian closed his eyes, allowing a few tears to flow down his face before he gathered his courage. "Garak, I did realize something was wrong - but I could never place what it was. Whenever I skipped lunch, it felt - wrong, somehow, but I chalked it up to stress, and left it at that. I never thought..." his voice trailed off, and he stared hard at Garak. "Can you forgive a very blind and stupid friend?"

Garak was silent, then finally admitted hoarsely, "I don't know. I don't have many friends, Doctor. You were the first friend I made after my exile. It - hurt a great deal when you chose to spend all your time with Chief O'Brien."

Julian just stared at him, shocked. "Garak, I can't believe you're telling me this," he murmured.

"What, that I don't have many friends? That should be obvious to anyone who boards this station." Garak's eyes narrowed as he saw the emotions flitting across the doctor's features. His tone dropped as he added, "Or is it the admission that I could be hurt?"

Julian blinked himself out of his fixation. "That you would admit these things to me," he admitted. "You appear...invulnerable most of the time. I guess... I just assumed you'd understand." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Garak's hands twitched at his sides, and he quickly clasped them behind his back. "Doctor," he cajoled quietly, "I am merely a Cardassian, not invulnerable." A strange smile quirked his lips. "But thank you for the compliment."

"Compliment?" Julian raised his eyes to Garak's, and he felt a tiny smile of his own form.

"That I appear invulnerable. It's nice to know I haven't lost my touch." He tilted his head at the doctor, bowing slightly. "What do you say to lunch, tomorrow?"

Julian frowned. "I can't make lunch tomorrow," he said, then broke into a grin. "But I could make dinner tonight. My quarters, around 1900?"

It was Garak's turn to blink in surprise. "Dinner? Your quarters? Why Doctor, what would people say?" he teased lightly, though his hands clenched tightly behind him.

"People can say whatever they want. We're just two... friends...enjoying dinner together." Julian caught and held his gaze, assuring both Garak and himself.

Garak didn't miss the brief pause at the word 'friend,' nor the way Julian now held his attention. There was promise in his friend's eyes. A promise of more than just friendship. "Then I shall be there promptly at 1900, Doctor," he answered, pitching his voice low.

Julian tilted his head in acknowledgment, feeling better than he had in weeks. He handed the scanner back to Garak, then strode out of the shop, humming to himself.

Garak stared after the doctor, shaking his head slightly at the change in his life in the past hour, then went back to scanning the silk.

~~~~~

He couldn't quite believe what he was planning to do. He checked the table one more time, cursing himself for being nervous. He reached to move a fork and his arm nearly knocked over a glass, and he snatched his hand back.

"Get a grip on yourself, Jules," he murmured to himself, glancing quickly around his quarters. The lights were at fifty percent, much better lighting for a Cardassian, and he had upped the temperature a few degrees. Since it was warmer, he had changed out of his regs and now wore a loose-fitting white shirt and loose pants, comfortable and cool. He smoothed down the front of his shirt nervously, chewing on his lower lip. Glancing to the chronometer, he went to the replicator and ordered up a few dishes and placed them on the table. As the last bowl materialized, the door chime sounded.

He spared one last glance to the table, then wiping his hands on his pants, called, "Come in."

Smiling brightly, Garak crossed the threshold, allowing the door to slide shut behind him. His eyes swept Julian's quarters, taking in the slightly warmer temperature and lowered lights. "Why Doctor, you did this for me?" he inquired politely, staying just inside the doorframe.

A nervous smile wavered on his face as Julian answered, "Yes." He continued, "I remembered you saying the lights were too bright, and I know the temperature isn't always to your liking. It's actually quite comfortable in here, isn't it?" He cursed himself for babbling and clamped his mouth shut.

Garak approached him, his eyes sweeping the doctor's outfit. The colors definitely suited him, but he sensed a tensing, a nervousness in the younger man. He would never admit it, but his own stomach was a tight ball of energy inside him. "The atmosphere is quite lovely," Garak murmured, presenting Julian with a bottle. "I hope you don't mind, but I thought you might like to try some kanaar with dinner."

"Thank you," Julian nodded, placing the bottle on the table. He licked his lips, then waved at the table. "Have a seat, I just have to get one more thing." He turned back to the replicator, and Garak fought back a smile.

 _You're trying so hard, Julian_ , whispered through Garak's mind. Lit _tle do you realize you do not have to do a thing to impress me. I am already won_.

Steadying his nerves, Julian planted a bright smile on his face as he turned around with the last bowl. His smile faded and he paled as he saw the look on the Cardassian's face. Heartbreakingly clear, he saw just how much this meal met to him. How much  _he_ meant to the tailor. He swallowed hard, almost falling into his chair. He set the bowl on the table, then cleared his throat.

"I know you like spicy food, so I've prepared some curry chicken. As well as the full accompaniment," his eyes fell to the tabletop, not seeing the food he had laid out there. All he could see was the intense look in Garak's eyes; the faint surprise, the hope, the understanding.

"It all looks quite...appealing," Garak assured him, letting his gaze linger on Julian's face until the doctor looked up. He made sure that his double meaning had been assimilated and understood before unfolding his napkin. "Now, shall I pour the kanaar?"

~~~~~~

The meal had been peppered by lighthearted banter about the comic intents of both races' literature, with the occasional outburst of laughter causing a comfortable easiness to fall over them both.

When the last of the chicken had been eaten, Julian tossed his napkin to the table. "Well, what did you think?"

Garak wiped his lips, then sighed. "Truly magnificent. I wish the Replimat carried this dish. Is it just in the crew's replicators?"

"I'm afraid not," Julian mused as he carried his plate to the reclaimator. "I brought this recipe from Earth. I'll download it into a padd for you," he promised, taking Garak's offered plate.

Garak brought over some of the bowls, and soon the table was cleaned off and they retired to the couch, a glass of kanaar for each of them.

"And how did you like kanaar?" Garak asked knowingly.

Julian halted the glass approaching his lips. "It's... different," he hesitated, glancing at the Cardassian out of the corner of his eye. Seeing the smile forming, he downed half the glass, careful not to wince as the sugary liquid burned down his throat. "Very sweet," he croaked.

He turned to look at Garak, and they both broke into laughter. Julian shook his head and went to the replicator and ordered himself a glass of Chablis. He sipped it, exhaling loudly.

"This is more to my liking," Julian admitted, smiling coyly at his friend.

"Wine? Yes, I guess it would be more suitable to your delicate palate," Garak teased, draining his glass of kanaar and reaching for Julian's unfinished glass.

"Har har," Julian snorted, reseating himself next to Garak. He watched as Garak carefully sipped the remaining liquid in his discarded glass. He shook his head. "Alcohol doesn't affect you as it does us, does it?" he inquired.

"It takes more of it, but yes, it does affect us the same," Garak admitted, taking another sip. "Why Doctor, are you worried about me finding my way home? I assure you, I know the way," he teased.

"Oh, I've no doubt you know your way home," Julian began, taking a deep breath before he continued, "I'm just hoping you won't have a need to remember tonight." He toyed with the glass in his hands, afraid to lift his eyes to his friend.

Garak's hand came into his view, taking the glass out of his hands and placing it on the table in front of him. Julian watched as the glass of kanaar followed, then Garak's hands left his view. He closed his eyes, waiting for, and finally getting, Garak's touch.

Garak carefully turned Julian to him, his hands on the doctor's slim shoulders. Julian's eyes opened, locking with Garak's, his nervousness overshadowed by his deep need. "Garak," he whispered.

"Julian," Garak murmured, drawing the doctor closer until his lips brushed his. Delicately, Garak's tongue-tip traced the Human's lips, teasingly kissing at them until Julian pushed against his hold, wanting more. The doctor's breathing was out of control, his heart pounding in his ears. But he knew he wanted this. He needed this; needed Garak.

Julian drew his lower lip against Garak's, his own tongue growing bolder until it slid between those gray lips, meeting Garak's as their kiss deepened. His fingers clenched at Garak's thighs, feeling the powerful muscles just under the rough fabric. "Garak," he murmured, nipping along the Cardassian's jaw. "I want you. I've wanted you for so long."

Garak pushed him back to the couch, his hand cupping the doctor's erection through his clothes. "And I've wanted you as well," he growled, stroking Julian's erection as he plundered the hot mouth.

Julian arched up to Garak's touch, his hands tugging at the tailor's tunic. He whimpered as he struggled to remove their clothes, not wanting to break contact with Garak's talented mouth.

Garak's hands tangled with Julian's, their combined efforts managing to rid Garak of his tunic. Garak broke the kiss long enough to tug Julian's shirt over his head, then reclaimed his mouth.

Their lips met harshly, hungrily, as their hands worked pants fastenings loose. Julian began wriggling to remove his pants, his sensuous movements causing Garak to moan lightly.

"You move so fluidly," the Cardassian breathed, as he helped Julian remove his shoes and pants. He kissed along one dark calf, working his way up a thigh, until his lips brushed the erection jutting up from Julian's groin. "Like a panther," he growled, just before his mouth closed over the doctor's sex.

Moaning with abandon, Julian grabbed fistfuls of couch as Garak sucked him hard. His hips rose to Garak's touch, wanting more. His mouth was open, short gasps escaping as he threw his head back, small sounds of pleasure mingling with the sound of Garak's sucking.

"Garak, please," Julian moaned, arching his back.

Garak held his hips steady, keeping him from moving too much as he drove him closer to the edge. When he felt Julian reaching his climax, he held back, merely licking along the shaft and drawing another deep moan from the doctor.

"Garak." Julian drew his name out on a long breath, and the tailor was spellbound. Trailing his tongue along the Human's body, Garak worked his way from Julian's groin to his neck, nipping skin lightly along the way. His own sex demanded attention, so he quickly shed his pants, his freed erection bouncing against Julian's.

Feeling the satisfying silk of Julian's skin against his own tore a deep growl from the tailor. His hands lay at either side of Julian's face, but the doctor showed no fear. Only hunger. "Gul, Julian, I've wanted this," he whispered as his hips began to thrust down to Julian's.

"Yes," Julian whimpered, meeting Garak's hips with his own. Their mouths met again in a deep kiss, yet still Julian uttered little sounds, at which Garak smiled.

"You can't be quiet, can you Julian?" Garak mused, even as he let out a small groan of his own as his body undulated against the doctor's.

"I haven't felt - this much pleasure - in a long time," Julian managed to answer between gasps. His hands wove their way across Garak's back, teasing the scales and ridges he encountered there. He paid special attention to Garak's neckridges, working them between his fingers and watched in amazement as they grew darker.

Julian ran his fingers along the top of his lover's neckridges lightly, up to cup his face and lower him for another kiss.

Garak was now pressed against his precious doctor, chest to chest, mouth to mouth, and he brought his hands up to Julian's. Their hands locked, fingers intertwining as Garak rested them slightly above Julian's head.

Julian was moving frantically under Garak, sweat glistening over his body as he reached his peak. Crying out, he clenched his lover's hands as his semen coated their abdomens. As Julian rode his peak, Garak climaxed, grunting heavily as his semen joined Julian's between their bodies.

They both struggled to catch their breath, allowing the sweat to dry on their bodies as their hearts slowed down. Garak gently squeezed Julian's hands. "Are you alright?" he murmured, kissing him lazily.

Tears shown in the doctor's warm brown eyes. "Better than I have been in months," he assured Garak, kissing him back. He shifted his knee. "Sorry," he mumbled as he saw Garak wince.

"This is not the most comfortable of positions," the tailor groused good-naturedly, smiling down at his lover. "Perhaps if we moved to the bedroom..."

Julian cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you insinuating that you'd like to do this again?"

"Oh, I think it might be pleasurable. But I had  _far_ better...positions in mind," Garak teased, his eyes twinkling.

"Really. Well, then," Julian grinned, "Would you like to try them now, or wait until tomorrow after dinner?"

Garak pretended to give it some thought. "How about later. Right now, I could use a shower," he grimaced, glancing downward at their messy bodies.

"Yes, I agree to that too," Julian's nose wrinkled. "Help me up and I'll wash your back," he promised huskily.

"An offer I cannot refuse." Garak helped Julian to his feet, then followed the enticing sight of the Human's ass into the 'fresher.

The End


End file.
